


Are you offering?

by Driven_to_insanity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Smut, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driven_to_insanity/pseuds/Driven_to_insanity
Summary: Person A: Eat a dick!Person B: Are you offering?





	

"For fucks sake Lance! Can you stop being an ass for 5 fucking minutes?"

"Oh sorry, I'm the one being an ass?!" Lance yells back. Keith snaps.

"Eat a dick, Lance!" Keith yells. He didn't think that through. Lance always manages to remove his brain's filter.

"Are you offering?" Lance smirks enjoying the blush that spreads across Keith's face.  
Yeah he finds Keith attractive, doesn't everyone?

"I.....Um.....Err" Keith splutters. "W-what?" he squeaks.

"You told me to eat a dick." Lance grins, his eyes darkening as he walks towards Keith, slowly backing him into the wall of Keith's bedroom. Lance is quickly beginning to forget why he even came here.

Keith is trapped between the wall and Lance and he is violently blushing as Lance gets even closer to him.

"I asked if you were offering me a dick to eat." Lance continues and starts nuzzling in to Keith's neck. Lance grins at the sharp intake of breath Keith takes. 

"I....." Keith tries.  
Lance slides his palm down Keith's stomach until he reaches the waistband of his jeans.  
Keith gasps as Lance slides his hand down to his dick. 

"You're....." Lance steps back in surprise. "You're hard!"

"Well.. err, yeah Lance. That's what happens when you get turned on." Keith tries not to show how much he wants Lance's hand back on his dick.

"I-I turned you on?"

"You're so oblivious." Keith growls at Lance before grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him forward. 

The first press of their lips is magical to Lance and he's sure Keith has more kissing experience than him so he lets him lead. Keith pushes into Lance with his lips, licking across Lance's bottom lip.  
Lance gasps and lets out a small moan as Keith slips his tongue into his mouth. 

The entire mood changes and Lance suddenly remembers he has hands. He uses both his hands to pop open Keith's jeans. Keith gasps as Lance finally slips his hand inside his boxers and gets it around his dick.  
Keith bucks up into Lance's hand as their kiss breaks. Keith is panting as he nuzzles into Lance's neck. 

"I believe there was promise of eating dick." Lance grins flirtatiously, still pumping Keith's hard dick.

"I don't think I'll last long if you suck my dick." Keith pants. Lance shudders. "But I do want to eat something." Keith nuzzles further into Lance's long neck, licking the pulse point there before biting it gently. He sucks all the blood to the surface, creating a nice purple bruise on Lance's neck.  
Lance being the virgin he is, is confused by Keith's words for a second as Keith pulls his shirt off and his trousers and boxers off too. Keith pulls off his own shirt and pushes Lance onto his bed.  
Keith practically rips off his own trousers and boxers while staring hungrily at Lance. 

"Keith?" Lance questions before letting out a squeak as Keith carelessly flips him over so he's lying on his front. "Keith w-what?" Lance begins to ask.  
Keith growls and gently pulls Lance's ass cheeks apart and promptly shuts Lance up by leaning in and licking the pucker of Lance's hole. He licks it until he can see Lance clenching around nothing and then he gently pushes his tongue inside of Lance. 

"K-Keith... AH!" Lance cries out and grinds forward searching for friction. Keith begins fucking Lance with his tongue and just like Keith imagined; Lance is a babbler. Lance babbles on and on, letting out streams of random words in a mix of English as Spanish mixed in with moans. 

"Keith" Lance whines as Keith removes his tongue from Lance's hole and moves to suck hickeys into his back. Lance grinds back, whimpering at the empty feeling and Keith gets the message. Reaching over to his bedside table, he retrieves a well used bottle of lube from all his nights alone.  
Keith slicks up three of his fingers and he continues kissing Lances back as he pushes his first finger slowly into Lance's wet hole. Lance is a constant stream of moans and he begins to whimper again as Keith presses a second then third finger inside of him.  
Lance cries out when Keith crooks his fingers inside of Lance at the right angle, brushing his prostate. 

"Keith -ah!- Fuck!" Lance cries. "I-I want..."

"Say it Lance" Keith groans as he begins to jack himself off with his free hand. 

"Fuck me Keith!"

Keith pulls his three fingers out of Lance and quickly slicks up his dick. He slowly slides into Lance's tight heat.  
"Fuck!" Lance cries. 

"Lancelancelance!!" Keith moans.  
Keith slowly pushes in until he bottoms out and he stills, giving Lance a moment to adjust while also ensuring he doesn't cum on the spot. 

"Lance-fuck- Lance, you're perfect shit!" Keith begins to babble himself until Lance interrupts.  
"Keith" he whines "please..."  
Keith doesn't need to be told twice as he begins to move in and out of Lance. He gradually quickens his pace, trying out different angles as he thrusts into Lance.  
He angles himself again so that he can pound into Lance's prostate with every thrust and it isn't long before Lance is shouting with pleasure. 

"Keith! Keith! Fuck! I'm gonna-" Lance cuts himself off with a moan throwing his head back as he cums. "Oh fuck, pretty boy!" he cries. Keith blushes at the name as it makes him feel something he's never felt before and it pushes him over the edge as he cums inside Lance.  
They both come down from the high as Keith pulls out of Lance and flops down beside him. Lance pulls Keith into a hug after grabbing a tissue from Keith's bedside table to clean himself up. Keith's heart flutters as he's pulled into a hug. He smiles up at Lance who smiles back. 

"You know, I'm disappointed I didn't get to eat a dick." Lance grins as Keith groans. 

"Maybe next time Lance." Keith mumbles without thinking. He quickly freezes. What if this was just a one time thing and Keith just ruined it?

Lance just grins and pulls Keith in closer to the hug, placing a gently kiss on top of Keith's hair. "Yeah, definitely next time Keith, I'll hold you to that." Keith relaxes as he snuggles into Lance and they soon fall asleep in eachother's arms.


End file.
